Sueño hecho realidad
by itram
Summary: Jennifer y Martina son mejores amigas desde siempre. Con un mismo sueño, son contratadas por Whitney Port para que sean sus modelos en su nueva linea de ropa Whitney Eve.
1. Capitulo 1: Llegando a destino

-¿Estas lista?- me pregunto Jennifer, mi mejor amiga.

-Más lista que nunca- le dije entrando al avión.

Nos sentamos en dos asientos del avión privado que nos habían mandado. Le pregunte al piloto cuantas horas de viaje son desde Buenos Aires a Nueva York, y me respondió que son doce horas.

Va a ser una nueva vida, con mi mejor amiga del mundo. Nos habían contactado de Whitney Eve la linea de ropa de Whitney Port hace un mes y ahora estamos en un avión para ir a conocerla y hacer su primer catalogo otoño/invierno 2008.

La primera mitad del viaje lei el libro Coco Chanel de Axel Madsen, que me regalo mi mamá cuando se entero de que iva a trabajar en Nueva York. Y la otra mitad dormí. Cuando menos lo esperaba el piloto nos desperto.

-Señoritas, llegamos- dijo y ambas sonreimos.

-Muchisimas gracias, señor- le dije al piloto.

-No hay porque- dijo.

Agarre mi bolso de flecos y sali del avión. Admito hacía mucho calor y agradecí ponerme un short con una musculosa, unas sandalias y una campera de verano burberry que me había regalado mi papa cuando cumplí 18.

-Buenos días.- nos dijo un señor alto con traje, pelo castaño oscuro. Atras de el había otro hombre rubio de ojos celestes con un jean, una remera, unas zapatillas y una campera de jean

-Buenos días- dijimos ambas.

-Ustedes deben ser Martina y Jennifer- dijo el hombre rubio. -Me llamo Jackson- dijo.

-Yo soy Martina- dije

-Y yo Jennifer- dijo.

-Un gusto chicas- nos dijo

-El gusto es nuestro- dije.

Jackson me ayudo con mis dos valijas y el otro hombre la ayudo a Jenni con sus valijas. Subimos a una limusina, y todavia no caía de que esto era real. El viaje al hotel fue silencioso. En el camino mientras parabamos por la luz roja de los semaforos yo sacaba fotos de los edificios.

Llegamos al hotel y nos fuimos cada una a su habitación. Jenni tenía el número 44 y yo el 47. Entre a la mia con una valija y Jackson con otra.

-Muchas gracias Jackson- dije y el sonrio.

-De nada- dijo. -Aprovecha esta oportunidad. Muchas chicas moririan por este trabajo- me dijo y sonreí.

-Obvio.- dije.

-Tenes que vestirte elegante para las 8 pm.- me dijo y lo mire confusa.

-¿para?- le pregunte.

-Hoy vas a conocer a Whitney a solas.- me dijo y sonreí. -Van a ir a un restaurant elegante. Así que vestite elegante pero siendo vos misma. Te paso a buscar a las 8 pm- dijo.

-Nos vemos- y lo bese en la mejilla. -¿que pasa?- le pregunte cuando me miro con cara rara.

-No es normal que una chica le de un beso en la mejilla a un chico como saludo en Estados Unidos- me dijo.

-¿encerio? disculpa si te puse incomodo- le dije.

-No, esta bien. Nos vemos más tarde- me dijo. -Si necesitas algo estoy en la habitación 50- dijo

-Listo. Chau, nos vemos- le dije y cerro la puerta.

Okey, son las 3 pm. Solo quedan cinco horas. Saque todos los vestidos que tenía en la valija y me puse a elegir. No tarde mucho. Media hora despues, tenía decidido usar un vestido negro corto, unas botas negras, un collar de plata y una cartera de mano negra. Iva a pintarme las uñas color rojo oscuro y me iva a recoger el pelo.

Dormi una siesta de tres horas y cuando me desperte empece a trabajar en mi look. Primero, me pinte las uñas, me maquille con un efecto smoky color negro y me pinte color mate en los labios. Despues, me recogí el pelo en un rodete suelto, me puse el vestido, las botas y la campera burberry negra que había usado a la mañana. Me puse un poco del perfume ''Miss Dior'' de Dior y justo alguien toco la puerta.

-Hola, Jackson- dije.

-Hola, Martina. ¿estas lista?- me pregunto y asentí. -entonces vamos- dijo, agarre la cartera y salimos.

-Que nervios- le dije cuando subiamos al auto.

-No te preocupes. Solamente se vos misma- me dijo y empeso a manejar.

* * *

Es mi primer intento así que espero que les guste (:

Primer capitulo de 'Sueño hecho realidad'


	2. Capitulo 2: Conociendo a Whitney

-Llegamos- dijo y me ayudo a salir del auto.

Entramos al restaurant y era muy elegante. Tal y como Jackson me había dicho.

-Estamos buscando a Whitney Port- dijo Jackson.

-Ella solo espera a una señorita llamada Martina- dijo y el señor me miro.

-Ya lo se, solo la vengo a acompañar- dijo. -Suerte- me dijo y se fue.

Me condució a la mesa y me sente.

-Hola, un gusto. Soy Whitney- dijo y me sonrió.

-Soy Martina. Y el gusto es mio- dije sonriendole.

-cuentame. ¿estudiaste en alguna universidad?- me pregunto.

-Si, estudie ciencias en comunicación- dije -y me especialice en desfiles y modelaje- le dije.

-¿terminaste tus estudios?- me pregunto.

-Si- dije y me miro asombrada.

-¿cuantos años tienes?- me pregunto.

-25 años- le dije.

-Pareces de 22, por eso te miraba con cara de asombro- me dijo y reí.

-Todos me dicen lo mismo- sonreí.

El mozo nos trajo la carta y elegí una ensalada con una porción de pescado. Whitney eligió ensalada con una milanesa de soja.

-Te voy a explicar un poco de porque te elegí a vos para Whitney Eve.- me dijo y asentí. -Sos hermosa, sos joven y fresca. Eso es lo que busco en mis modelos. Chicas con mucha actitud.- dijo y despues tomo un sorbo de agua.

-Muchisimas Gracias Whitney- dije y comi un poco de ensalada.

-¿como te cae Jackson?- me pregunto.

-Barbaro. Me estubo ayudando desde que llegue- dije -¿por?- le pregunte.

-En realidad el me esta ayudando a que te acomodes en Nueva York. Es mi amigo y el fotografo de la linea de ropa. Así que podes tratarlo como un amigo, no como un compañero de trabajo- me dijo y sonrió.

-Listo.- le dije.

-Mañana vas a tener una día para conocer la ciudad- me dijo y asentí -Ya le avise a Jackson, el te va a acompañar- me dijo y sonreí

Terminamos de comer y ella pagó. Whitney llamó a su novio y tambien llamó a Jackson.

-Ahí viene a buscarte- señalo al auto de Jackson que se estaciono al frente del restaurant.

-Fue un gusto enorme conocerte Whitney.- le dijo -Nos vemos- la salude de lejos.

-El gusto fue todo mio- me dijo y entre al auto.

-Hola, ¿como te fue?- me pregunto.

-Hola. Me fue fabuloso- Le dije y lo abrace -Me dijo que podemos ser amigos y no solo compañeros de trabajo.- le explique cuando me miro con cara rara.

-Perfecto.- Dijo y sonrió. -Me alegro de que te halla ido tan bien- dijo. -¿te puedo decir Mar? porque Martina es muy largo- me dijo y yo reí

-Obvio. Pero con la condición de que yo te pueda decir Jack- le dije.

-Trato hecho- dijo y reí.

-Una pregunta- el asintió -¿cuando le toca la entrevista a Jenni?- le pregunte.

-Ahora.- me dijo y asentí.

Puso la canción ''She will be loved'' de Maroon 5 y empece a cantar.

-¿tanto te gusta la canción?- me pregunto riendo.

-Me encanta- le dije y sonrio.

La siguiente cancion era ''Guilty Pleasure'' de Cobra Starship. Cuando termino estabamos llegando al hotel, me acompaño a mi habitación.

-Buenas noches- me dijo.

-Buenas noches- le dije. -Mañana ¿a que hora salimos?- le pregunte apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-¿a recorrer la ciudad?- me pregunto y asentí -Te paso a buscar a las 3 pm.- me dio

-Listo, nos vemos.- Entre y cerre la puerta

Me puse mi piyama de Victoria Secret, me desmaquille, puse la alarma del celular a las 9 am y me acoste.


	3. Capitulo 3: Un día con Jackson

La alarma sono con la canción ''Rehab'' de Amy Winehouse. Desperte, me lave la cara y me puse a elegir que me iva a poner hoy. Aprovechando de que era verano me puse un short, unas converse negras, una remera olgada color blanco que decía ''I kiss a girl'' en rosa, con una campera desabrigada color caqui. Diez minutos despues tocaron la puerta.

-Hola, Mar. ¿Vamos?- me pregunto.

-Dale, vamos.- Le dije agarrando mi bolso con flecos color marron claro.

Subimos al auto.

-Vamos a ir a comprar ropa para vos- me dijo y sonreí.

-¿para?- le pregunte ansiosa.

-Mañana vas a ir al desfile de Marc Jacobs con Whitney- me dijo sonriendo.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- dije. -¿con que plata?- le prengunte.

-Cortecia de Whitney- dijo mientras estacionaba. -Quiere que todos conozcan a su nueva modelo- dijo -No te preocupes por Jenn, ella va a ir con Whitney pasado mañana a un desfile de Dolce Gabanna- me dijo y sonreí. -Y una cosa mas- dijo y asentí -tenes que vestirte de colores claros. Porque ella va a vestirse de una gama oscura- dijo.

-No hay problema- dije.

Me abrió la puerta y entramos a un negocio Chanel.

-Buen día. ¿en que puedo ayudarlos?- nos dijo la vendedora.

-Estoy buscando un bolso blanco- dije sonriendole a la señora.

-Aca estan- me señalo un estante. Nunca había visto tantos bolsos. -¿chico, grande o mediano lo precisas?- me pregunto.

-Chico- dije y mis ojos se enamoraron de un bolso blanco, chico con mango blanco con detalles dorados. -Ese bolso me encanta- dije señalandolo.

-Uno de los clasicos de Chanel- dijo la señora.

-¿Te gusta?- me pregunto Jack.

-Me encanta- dije y sonreí.

-Entonces lo llevamos- dijo.

Jack no me quiso mostrar el precio cuanto salió. Lo mejor de todo fue que la señora me regalo un collar que convinaba con la cartera.

-Muchisimas gracias- dijimos y nos fuimos.

-Vuelvan pronto- dijieron las vendedoras.

-Ahora solo falta el vestido y los tacos- le dije -¿Algun lugar que sepas que sean buenos?- pregunte.

-Para el vestido, vamos a ir a Valentino; para los tacos a Stella McCartney.

El vestido que me compre en Valentino es hermoso color blanco cremoso con capas que llegaban hasta mucho más arriba de las rodillas. Y en Stella McCartney me compre unos tacos color piel que convinaban perfectamente con el vestido y la cartera.

-Todavía sobra plata ¿vamos a comprar un perfume?- me pregunto y asentí.

Compramos el perfume ''Miss Dior'' de Christian Dior, y despues nos dirijimos al hotel. Como siempre Jack me ayudo con las bolsas y se quedo conmigo un rato

-¿Qué hora es?- le pregunte tirada en la cama.

-Las 7 pm.- dijo -Cuatro horas de compras- dijo y yo me reí.

-Es peor comprar caminando que en auto- dije y el rió.

-Te invito a cenar- dijo acercandose y sentandose en la cama conmigo.

-¿a donde?- le pregunte

-¿Te gusta Mc Donals?- me preguntó.

-Si- dije.

-Entoces, te invito a cenar al Mc Donals.- dijo -Yo pago- me dijo y ambos sonreimos.

Salimos del hotel y nos fuimos al Mc Donals a cenar. Yo pedí unas patitas de pollo con papas fritas y el pidio una hamburguesa con papas fritas.

-Así que este siempre fue tu sueño- me dijo.

-No siempre, desde que tenía 15 años. Antes queria ser astronauta.- dije y el rió.

-Yo quería ser veterinario y termine siendo fotografo profecional- dijo.

-¿cuantos años tienes?- le pregunte.

-26 años- dijo. -¿vos?- me pregunto.

-25 años- dije.

-¿estudiaste en la universidad?- me pregunto y asentí.

-Estudie ciencias en comunicación- dije -me especialice en desfiles y modelaje- le dije.

-Wow.- Dijo y sonreí

-Vamos- dije cuando ya nos habíamos terminado la comida y nos fuimos.

Me acompaño a mi habitación como siempre.

-Buenas noches.- dijo y le sonreí.

-Buenas noces.- dije y me beso. No fue ni muy largo, ni muy corto. En otras palabras, creo que perfecto.

-Nos vemos mañana- dijo y se fue.

-Nos vemos- dije y cerre la puerta.

Me duche y con el piyama puesto me acoste a dormir, esperando que mañana sea un día fabuloso


	4. Capitulo 4: El desfile de Marc Jacobs

Desperte, me pare, abrí las cortinas y me volví a acostar. Revise mi celular y eran las 11 am. Saque el libro de ''El diablo viste a la moda'' de Lauren Weisberger, que tenía en la valija y lo empeze a leer. Hora y media despues alguien toco la puerta.

-Hola, ¿como estas?- me pregunto Jackson.

-Hola, bien ¿vos?- le pregunte abrazandolo.

Paso y cerre la puerta.

-Bien. Con respecto a lo de ayer...- no lo deje terminar que hable.

-No hay problema. De todos modos, yo tambien queria hacerlo- dije avergonzada.

-No le digamos a nadie sobre lo del beso- dijo.

-Bueno. ¿Ni si quiera a Whitney?- le pregunte preocupada.

-A ella hay que contarle- dijo y se sento en la cama -es mi mejor amiga. Pero hay que decirle que fue un impulso y que yo empece- dijo y lo mire a los ojos.

-Osea, que vamos a decir la verdad- le dije y nos reimos.

-Algo así- y lo bese. -Ahora es culpa de ambos, linda- dijo y me reí.

-¿una pregunta?- dije.

-La que quieras- me dijo.

-¿cuando le contamos a Whit?- le pregunte a Jackson.

-Cuando te acompañe a su casa, para que desde alla vallan al desfile- me dijo.

-¿a que hora es el desfile?- le pregunte jugando con su pelo.

-A las 8 empieza y a las 6:30 tenes que estar en lo de Whit- me dijo y se fijo la hora. -Son recien las 4:30- me dijo.

-Tengo que prepararme un montón- le dije.

-¿En que te ayudo?- me pregunto.

-Me pintarias las uñas de la mano derecha y las secarias- dije haciendo puchero.

-Cun gusto- dijo agarrando el esmalte que le pase.

Me ayudo con las uñas y despues, mientras el miraba un partido de Rugby acostado en mi cama, yo estaba haciendo mi maquillaje, natural como la otra vez, y mi pelo recojido con unos mechones sueltos.

-Falta media hora- me grito mientras me terminaba de arreglar el pelo.

-Estoy lista- dije saliendo del baño -Solo me falta la ropa.- dije con el piyama puesto.

-Estas hermosa igual- dijo abrazandome.

-Gracias, lindo- dije.

Me vestí y nos dirijimos a la casa de Whitney.

-Suerte. Nos vemos mañana- me dijo, lo abrace y salí del auto

-Hola, Martina- me saludo Whitney -¿como estas?- me pregunto.

-La verdad, nerviosa- dije y me dedicó una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes.- me dijo. -Tenemos que hablar, por eso te cite más temprano- dijo seriamente.

-Okey- dije asustada.

-No te preocupes. No se trata sobre vos.- dijo -Es sobre Jennifer- me dijo y trague saliva. -¿Trabajarias sin ella?- me preguntó.

-Si, no estamos unidas por alguna extremidad- dije y ella rió -¿por?- pregunte.

-Le ofecieron trabajo en Wilhelmina Models, una agendia de modelos, donde trabaja mi rival Olivia Palermo. Parece que la contactó y le ofreció mucho más de lo que nosotros pudimos. Así que ella se fue con Olivia- dijo entristesida.

-Así que no me va a hablar más- dije asustada.

-Puede ser que no, como puede ser que sí.- dijo. -Ahora sos como mi favorita- dijo y sonreí.

-Entonces las vamos a ver en los desfiles- dije pensativa.

-Capas, nunca se sabe. Pero si la vez, mantene la compostura y pase lo que pase no discutas con ella- dijo y sonrió -Me pasó una vez, discutí con Olivia en publico y salimos en todas las revistas de escandalos- dijo entristecida. -Nunca le vas a agradar a todos- dijo, sonrió y me abrazo.

-Te tengo que decir algo que paso con Jackson- dijo y me sonrió.

-Jack me contó todo. Se besaron- dijo y me que sorprendida.

-¿cuando te lo contó?- le pregunte.

-Mientras vos te arreglabas para venir- admitió. -Quería fijarme si me ivas a decir la verdad- dijo -¿Te gusta?- me preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Creo que si- dije temerosamente.

-Bueno, te digo, el tambien gusta de vos- dijo sonriendo -Pareces una buena chica y la perfecta para él- admitió. -Bueno, vamos- dijo agarrando su cartera.

-Vamos- dije y subimos al auto del novio de Whitney.

-Hola, soy Kevin- dijo el chico. -Un gusto en conocerte- y me saludo

-Hola, soy Martina.- dije -El gusto es mio- y lo salude

El viaje fue silencioso, excepto por las canciones de Eminem que puso Kevin.

-Chau chicas, suerte- nos dijo.

Entramos y nos sentamos en segunda fila.

-Hola, ¿como estan?- dijo una mujer que estaba sentada adelante nuestro.

-Hola, Kelly- la saludo -Las presento. Ella es Martina Lopez- dijo y me señalo.

-Un gusto Martina, yo soy Kelly Cutrone, fundadora de las relaciones públicas, branding y marketing de la empresa People's Revolution.

-Y mi antigua mentora- dijo Whit sonriendo.

-Un gusto Kelly- dije y le sonreí.

El desfile paso rápido. Pero fue hermoso. Las convinaciones que hace la marca Marc Jacobs son fabulosas. A la salida, pasamos al backstage.

-Hola Whit- dijo Marc -¿como estas?- le pregunto.

-Bien ¿vos?. Me encanto tu desfile- dijo Whit sonriendo.

-Muchisimas gracias y bien.- dijo y me sonrió. -Hola, soy Marc Jacobs- dijo.

-Soy Martina Lopez, un gusto conocerlo- dije.

-El gusto es mio- me dijo -¿Así que ella es tu nueva modelo?- le dijo a Whit.

-Si es ella- le dijo sonriendo.

-Es muy linda y perfecta para tu linea de ropa- dijo -Joven y bella- dijo y me sonrió.

-Muchas gracias- le dije a Marc.

-No hay porque. Solamente digo la verdad- dijo.

-Chau Marc. Nos vemos- Whit le dijo.

-Fue un gusto enorme conocerlo- le dije.

-Chau chicas. Fue un gusto conocerte Martina- me dijo. -Nos vemos despues Whit- le dijo Whit llamó a Kevin.

Subimos al auto y me llevaron al hotel.

-Gracias- dije y me fuí a mi habitación.


End file.
